


Fluffy Like Cotton Candy

by peelsneels



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, I'm so sorry, literally so much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peelsneels/pseuds/peelsneels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumping ground of fluffy nejiten stories. I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TenTen skipped out the door, holding tightly to her mother’s hand as they walked down the street. Her mother was friends with everyone in town; she kept stopping to talk with tall people TenTen didn’t know. She slipped her hand away from her mother’s.

“Mommy, Mommy!” Her mother looked at her and smiled.

“Yes TenTen?” She pointed down the street to a playground.

“Can I go play over there? Pleeeeeease?” Her mother laughed and nodded, returning to her conversation with the baker, keeping a wary eye on her daughter, master of camouflage and famous for her disappearing act.

TenTen skipped towards the playground, noticing that the girls were playing in the sand, while the boys were roughhousing and climbing the jungle gym. TenTen made her decision in a split second to climb the jungle gym. Everyone stared at her as she climbed.

“HEY! That’s MY jungle gym! You’re a giiiirl, you can’t climb that!” A small boy, about TenTen’s age, with chicken butt hair, glared at her. She stuck her tongue out and continued to climb. The boy tried to grab her foot, but TenTen, unused to her ninja reflexes yet, lashed out and kicked so hard that he landed on a sandcastle. The girl whose sandcastle got smashed started to cry. TenTen quickly climbed down, sorry for her mistake.

“Hey, I’m really sorry!” The boy tried to glare at her, but instead looked at her with respect. TenTen helped him up and sat next to the crying girl.

“Hi, I’m TenTen. What’s your name?” The girl looked at her with her lavender eyes and replied, “I-I-I’m Hi-i-nata. Um, um, um…” TenTen grinned and looked at the destruction.

“Why don’t we make a new sandcastle? It would be awesome!” TenTen punched the air. Hinata looked at her and wiped her tears.

“Y-y-y-yeah, I’d like that.” And so they set out to create the most awesome sandcastle ever!

* * *

 

Neji was swinging his legs in his favourite tree when he noticed a little girl kick Sasuke all the way into Hinata’s sandcastle. He leaned forward, interested. The girl then picked up Sasuke and apologized. Neji was amused by this small girl who kicked the heir of the Uchiha clan and then helped his cousin to build a huge sandcastle. He watched her for a minute, taking in her small buns and chocolate eyes. He was… intrigued.


	2. A simple question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TenTen is a curious girl.

“TenTen, come oooon! We’ll be late again!” TenTen groaned and pulled herself out of the couch. Lee was prancing behind the door, almost too excited for their final exam.

“Who the hell let you into my apartment? I thought they all hated yo-” Her thought was cut off at the sight of Neji standing behind Lee. She rolled her eyes.

“Great, the honourable Hyuuga Neji appears! I’ll never get those girls in apartment 3 off my back. Thanks a lot, Hyuuga.” Neji turned and left, acknowledging her with one of the only words he knew, “Hn.” TenTen rolled her eyes again and pushed Lee out the door. 

“Lee, you are not allowed in my apartment after the incident, so let's leave before you destroy something.” (The incident in question resulted in two concussions, one very splintered door, and a lifetime ban) Lee punched the air and ran out ahead. TenTen sighed and walked beside Neji.

After several quiet minutes, she turned to him and said, “Hey Neji.” He turned slightly, glancing at her.

“Do you have a crush on someone?” Neji stood still, completely shocked at the nature of this question.

“WHAT?” TenTen laughed. That was probably the only time he’d said anything coherently.

“I was just lightening the mood! God, Neji, you’re a teenager, you should like someone no?” Neji didn’t acknowledge her comment and continued walking.

“Alright, alright, geez. Take it like a man.” TenTen sped up to join Lee in practicing their kunai-throwing. She didn’t notice the soft look in Neji’s eyes. Actually, Neji didn’t realize it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters will get longer soon I promise


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "training"

TenTen slammed her back against a tree, completely winded; Neji walked towards her, a smirk ready on his face.

“Fine, fine. You win, god damn it Neji.” Neji raised an eyebrow.

“Language, TenTen. Shinobi do not swear at their sparring partners.” TenTen glared at him. Insufferable prick, she'd destroy that fucking smirk off his face.

“Well they do now!” She pushed herself off the tree trunk with renewed vigour, puling her chakra in and took out her scroll. Neji showed no signs of surprise and they continued to spar until TenTen decided that this was taking too long. She pulled out every weapon known to man out of her stash and begin to throw them at Neji, blowing dust and dirt in every direction and raining weapons down in the spot where Neji had been standing.

Neji blocked most of the shots but a tiny kunai was able to slip through and he watched it come closer to his face, but unfortunately his chakra was tied keeping the other immeasurable amounts of weapons out of reach.

Suddenly he felt all the weapons fall, releasing his energy and he was about to stop the kunai when it was whipped out of his sight and he found himself slammed against a tree trunk, kunai poised along his jugular.

“Well, well. Looks the Honourable Hyuuga has been defeated.” TenTen smirked; inside she was dancing war dances and fireworks were exploding. Oh wait, those were her explosives. But her joy was short-lived as Neji pushed the kunai away with ease and with a couple of quick moves, had TenTen against the tree, both hands caught in Neji’s. They breathed in unison for a few seconds, the trees rustling quietly from the impact of TenTen's explosions. Neji looked at her, a slight smirk on his face -goddamn that fucking smirk- and watched TenTen's expressions. Suddenly he moved towards and placed the softest and lightest of kisses on TenTen’s lips. Before she could react, he was gone with the sun.

TenTen slumped against the tree, still breathing heavily. She touched trembling fingers to her lips. For some reason they were tingling and she felt something flip in her stomach. A slight smile curled onto her face and she quietly cleaned up her mess and walked home, enjoying the feel of the slight wind and the clear night sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this omg. I changed it a little to be less 2006 middle school me but still.


	4. Rain Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Neji resembles a cat and TenTen apparently turns into a rain goddess.

It was raining. Neji hated the rain. The muddy ground made it hard to train and his Byakugan was not as helpful in the rain. His hair plastered all over his face and his clothes got soaked. The Hyuuga compound always turned humid and he couldn’t even sit in his room without feeling sticky. So all in all, he hated the rain. Except… Neji leaned out of his window, noticed a raincoat-clad girl rushing through the rain towards the training grounds. His curiosity piqued, he put on a coat and opened his umbrella, a small obstacle for the torrent of rain.

As the girl walked into the training grounds and discreetly into the woods, Neji followed. He watched from afar as she reached a small clearing and dumped her raincoat and shoes near the edge. He realized that this was TenTen.

She took her hair ribbons out and let her hair slowly come down, flowing and creating small rivulets as rain pounded down on her scalp. As Neji watched, she began to dance. She turned and flung her arms wide, spraying large drops around and creating small splashes with her feet. She twirled, eyes closed, with a smile on her face and droplets flew off of her, reaching Neji and hitting his in the face. He flinched in surprise and TenTen turned towards the movement. She stood and stared at him for a heartbeat, still in the meadow, rain hitting the wildflowers.

Neji looked at her. Her hair was longer than he expected, plastered to her skin all the way to her rather well-developed curves. Neji had never taken into account that TenTen had also gone through several changes in their pubescent days. The normally baggy training gear she wore had been replaced with cotton that stuck to her like a second skin. His eyes moved along her curvy form, water dripping and flowing like waterfalls. She seemed to fit in with this scene of nature well, her hair making her look like a goddess of wild things.

TenTen broke into a smile and grabbed Neji’s hand, leading him into a gush of rain. Without saying a word, she turned him around and made him -sort of- dance with her. In those few moments, they danced together, forgetting about the rain, letting water slide down their bodies and letting their minds work together. Neji started to rethink his perspective on rain. Perhaps there was something to be said about rain dripping down your face, watching brown eyes filled with warmth take over your senses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay slightly better, reaching my high school days where I learned how to write /properly/.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like possibly five years ago and just continued adding as I grew, so my writing style changes a lot a lot. Also this was originally on fanfiction, I just brought it over here for giggles. or something. okay bye.


End file.
